Such a tambour door is used, for example, to cover a storage container in a vehicle. The storage container comprises one or more containers, for example, in which objects can be stowed away. The tambour door has a plurality of slats, with each slat being connected to at least one other slat.
Prior-art tambour doors have decorative covers attached to an array of parallel slats. Each slats is hinged to an adjacent parallel slat by two connectors at opposite ends of the slats. Each connector is secured to both of the slats. Assembly of such a tambour door is elaborate. Due to the play between the connector and the slat, a so-called accordion effect occurs when a plurality of slats was used so that the overall length of the tambour door increases when stretched and decreases when compressed.
In addition, so-called film hinges are known in tambour doors to connect the slats. For example, a film is sprayed onto the slats in an injection molding process to form the film hinges. This connection between the slats generally gives the impression of being of lower quality.